The present invention relates to a switch assembly, and more particularly, to a lever operable switch assembly for use in vehicle.
In many motor vehicles, a lever operable switch is mounted on a steering column for controlling various lights and instruments on the vehicle, for example, head lights, turn indicators, wipers, windshield washers, etc., and usually one lever operable switch controls two of these lights and instruments by the pivotal movements of a lever in directions parallel and perpendicular to the steering column.
There are many known forms of switch assemblies of the kind specified above, for example, those dislcosed in Japanese Patent application Publication No. (Tokkosho) 53-36656 and Japanese Utility Model application Publication No. (Jikkosho) 55-8663. In the arrangements shown in these publications, a body or base is fixedly connected to the steering column and a rotatable member is rotatably mounted on the body. A lever is pivotally mounted to the rotatable member so that the lever moves in a direction parallel to the steering column as it pivots about the rotatable member, and at the same time, moves in a direction perpendicular to the steering column when it rotates together with the rotatable member.
In the arrangement of Tokkosho No. 53-36656, the positioning of the lever in the rotated position, i.e., the position reached when the lever is rotated perpendicular to the steering column, is effected by the engagement between a pin mounted on the body and notches formed in the rotatable member. The positioning of the lever in the pivoted position, i.e., the position reached when the lever is pivoted about the rotatable member in a direction parallel to the steering column, is effected by the engagement between a ball point formed at the end of the lever and notches formed in the body.
Similarly, in the arrangement of Jikkosho No. 55-8663, the positioning of the lever in the rotated position is effected by the engagement between a pin mounted on the rotatable member and notches formed in the body, and the positioning of the lever in the pivoted position is effected by the engagement between a ball point formed at the end of the lever and notches formed in the body.
As is apparent from the above, the prior art switch assemblies have different mechanisms for positioning the lever in the rotated and pivoted positions.
Furthermore, in the above described switch assemblies, it has been necessary to provide a top plate or the like fixed on the rotatable member by means of suitable securing means, such as securing screw, to maintain the lever in pivotal connection with the rotatable member. Accordingly, the prior art switch assemblies are costly in terms of numbers of the components and manufacturing steps.